Cordless power tools were invented by Black & Decker back in the early 1960s and reduced the amount of time that a contractor had to spend on a job because they could just grab a power tool and screw, drill, or cut within a few seconds. The reduced amount of time spent on jobs meant that builders could move onto the next job more quickly and could increase the number of jobs they did per year.
Over the past decades, the volt size of the batteries, the range of tools that are cordless, and the weight of cordless power tools have changed. This is due to the advancement in different technologies such as battery technologies and the material compositions used to make the power tools.
Cordless drills commonly have a pistol grip and are also available in the hammer drill configuration. Most have a clutch, which aids in driving screws into various substrates while not damaging them. Right angle drills are also available which allow a worker to drive screws in a tight space. However, currently used cordless drills fail to provide a configuration in which a user can apply the greatest pressure or force when drilling or attaching screws, thereby reducing the time and effort required by the user to complete a job. Reducing the time and effort required by the user also reduces user fatigue.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cordless drill and a cordless drill attachment capable of being attached to a conventional cordless drill that include a configuration that enables a user to apply maximum pressure or force during use to reduce time and effort spent by a user.